bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo Charge
is an upgrade to the Boomerang Thrower that made its debut in Bloons TD 5. BTD5 In BTD5, it is the final upgrade on Path 2, costing $2550 on Easy, $3000 on Medium, $3240 on Hard and $3600 on Impoppable.This upgrade adds the Turbo Charge adds the Turbo Charge Ability, which increases the firing speed of the tower by 5x (hypersonic) for 10 seconds. It is recommended to combine the Glaive Thrower upgrade along with this upgrade; not only will the Boomerang Thrower pop more bloons at once, it will also increase its attack rate even more. Ability cooldown index: In BTD5, the turbo charge ability has an ability cooldown index of 0.22. BTD6 In Bloons TD 6, this upgrade has been buffed significantly. When active, it now increases by an additional 7x, firing at nearly 25 times a second, and also increases damage by +1. The duration is 10 seconds with a cooldown of 45 seconds (or 35 seconds downtime), though there will be a 12 second initial cooldown before initial usage. Turbo Charge costs $4000 on Medium. Update History (BTD6) ;12.0 Turbo Charge ability attack speed buff increased (5x --> 7x) Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) This ability has always been a good way to defend against a lot of rushes (such as the notorious RRROD), and has become even ''more ''reliable thanks to it now being able to deal with Camo Bloons. However because of this it became very hard to try to kill a player if they brought the Boomerang Thrower in their loadout since they could easily place down a 2/4 Boomer and easily destroy any rushes. Overall this upgrade has been buffed as it's better overall at defending rushes compared to the initial release of Bloons TD Battles Mobile. ;4.1 Turbo Charge now grants camo detection to the Boomerang Thrower while the ability is activated. ;4.9 Turbo Charge ability duration decreased (10s → 8s). Gallery Turbo_4-0-4-2.png|A normal Turbo Charge Boomer next to a 2/4 Turbo Charge Boomer Boomerang_Monkey_Sonic_Arm_Ability.png|Turbo Charge official Art Work Turbo Charge BMC.png|Turbo Charge upgrade in Bloons Monkey City Turbochargedeluxe.png|2-4 Boomerang Thrower in BTD5 Deluxe turbo.png|Turbo Charge ability and M.I.B. Call to Arms ability used together Glaives.png|Turbo Charge in use. turbo boomer.png|Turbo Charge without Glaive Thrower 6EB890A2-00AA-4184-B2B4-6D49C71E3330.jpeg|BTD6 Artwork 167E6362-4210-434E-A113-F815DE2CF7A2.jpeg|Turbo Charge in BTD6 TruboCrosspath.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 Turbo Charge Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 Turbo Charge upgrade icon Trivia *In Bloons TD 5 Deluxe, the Boomerang Thrower's Turbo Charge arm is white and blue, while in Bloons TD 5, it is gray like its previous upgrade. *The theoretical fastest possible method for glaives to attack combines Jungle Drums and M.I.B. Call to Arms, the Sockets of Power in The Crucible, using the Overclock Ability, as well as Tier 3 Boomerang Dojo and Double Ranga. Practically however, glaives can only throw as fast as every one glaive per frame, limiting the effectiveness of this combination. *Just like the Bionic Boomer, Turbo Charge Boomerang Throwers have a bionic arm and a bionic eye, though slightly different from each other. *When you use it with Glaive Thrower and M.I.B. Call to Arms, it looks like the Bionic Boomer Boomerang Thrower is throwing glaives in Fast Forward. *The description may be a reference to Bloons Tower Defense as it references hypersonic attack speed. *The fastest method for glaives to attack combines Jungle Drums and M.I.B. Call to Arms, using the Overclock Ability, this can pop a BFB layer in one second and can also pop about a line of MOABs beautifully. *In BTD6, a Monkey Knowledge perk allows the ability to last 15 seconds instead of 10, massively increasing the power. *Turbo Charge is one of the few upgrades returning from BTD5 that were formerly visually the same as the preceding upgrades, the others being Super Range, Call to Arms, Long Life Bananas, and Valuable Bananas. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades